The Pirate Princess
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: hard to explain...the next generation Will Turner the Third and Annie Sparrow...uh yeah
1. Annie

1**Sorry I just had to do this**

Breathing shallow, I laid, almost lifeless in the brig. The crew couldn't find anywhere else to keep me, until I died. Mr. Gibbs was the only one besides Annie and her father who really cared if I died. The rest of the crew was completely indifferent. He wiped sweat from my brow,

"Would you like me to get the Captain, ma'am?" I shook my head, still clinging to his hand as though it was a raft that was keeping me afloat,

"No. Jack will come when he sees fit. I understand, that we're wanted by the Royal Navy, and the East India Trading Company. I wouldn't want to distract him." Just as I spoke those words, the old rum bucket himself staggered down the stairs,

"Darling. . ." I sighed,

"Come to visit me on my deathbed, Jack?" He laughed,

"No. I've come for more rum!" Jack stated plainly. I rolled my eyes,

"Jack, please. Just give me a moment of your time." He looked down at Gibbs nervously and then nodded. Mr. Gibbs looked back at me, his eyes full of pity and then marched up the stairs to the deck, most likely to report my health to Will and Elizabeth. But not Annie. Never Annie. She doesn't need to know that her mother is dying. Jack swaggered to my bed side and dropped down into Gibbs' chair,

"You wish to speak with me?" he slurred. I sighed and took his hand in mine,

"Jack. You know Annie loves you. You're her father. She needs you to be there for her when I can't. You know just as well as I do that I might not make it to see tomorrow. You have to promise me. . ." his gaze slowly traveled to the box of rum and I slapped him as hard as I could without hurting myself, "Jack! I need you to promise me that you'll take care of her. You're the only father she's got." He looked about close to tears. That was a first for Jack. He nodded, staring blankly down at the floor. I reached up for his face and made him look at me,

"Jack. I love you." He quickly grabbed my hand and broke down into sobs,

"Don't die on me, Jada. You're the only woman I ever truly loved. You can't just leave me with our daughter." I squeezed his hand weakly,

"You'll be okay Jack. I know you will. You're a good man Jack." He shook his head,

"No, I'm not." I nodded and then dropped my head back onto the pillows,

"Yes. You are. I'm sorry." I looked up at him one last time, and then let my eyes slide close, and drifted off to Davy Jones.

_THIRTEEN YEARS LATER_

"Will!!! You stupid, hard headed pirate!!!!!" I chased him up the deck before Daddy grabbed my arm and stopped me,

"Now then. What's going on?" I huffed,

"Nothing, Captain. Will stole my hat!!!" He tugged lightly on a strand of my hair and then walked me up the deck,

"Don't worry, darling. I'll handle it. Turner!!!" Will and his father both immediately straightened up and turned to look at Jack. He chuckled,

"Erm, small Turner." Will's father, who also was named Will went back to work, and 'my Will' swaggered across the deck to us like he was the greatest pirate in the Brethren. He also had his hand behind his back, no doubt clutching onto my hat. Daddy grinned down at him,

"Now, son. I'm sure your father taught you how very poor judgement it is to take a Sparrow's hat?" I smirked and Will shook his head, starting to look panicked. Jack laughed and shook my shoulder,

"Well it is. You're confined to the brig for the rest of the week. Now, give Annie her hat back." Will grumbled something unintelligent and tossed me my hat. I grinned and quickly pulled it on over my hair. He looked up at Daddy,

"Aye Captain." He spun on his heel and marched himself down the stairs into the brig. I laughed,

"Thanks Daddy!" I mock saluted him and started off up the deck, before he cleared his throat,

"Annie?" I slowly turned around to look at him,

"Yeeees?" He laughed,

"I believe you've forgotten to do something?" I checked through my day in my mind and shook my head,

"No I didn't." He laughed,

"I believe you forgot to go search for your birthday present?" I shook my head,

"No. I already found it. Thanks for giving me the Queen's necklace Jack." He laughed,

"Well you're fifteen now!! You deserved something special." I grinned,

"Yeah. I was about to turn away when Elizabeth, my 'governess' and Will's mother walked up to Daddy,

"Jack! Enemy vessel, port side." Immediately, me, Daddy, and the rest of the crew that was within hearing range, all turned to face port. The Royal Navy was back. Daddy looked over at me,

"Annie, go fetch Will." I nodded and ran to the brig,

"Will!! We've got company!!" He stuck his head out of the brig and frowned,

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? We're in the middle of the ocean." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, he could be so dense.

"The Royal Navy!" He nodded and quickly bolted back into the brig and then came back carrying his sword. I rolled my eyes,

"Why don't you just keep it on your belt like I do?" I pointed at the leather sheath Jack had stolen for me from the Spanish armada and Will shrugged,

"I look better without it." I laughed,

"You'd look better if you looked like your father!!" He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder,

"I knew it!! You fancy Will don't you?" I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm off,

"No! Your father is almost old enough to be my father!! He is as old as my father! I think you're using word play to get me to say I fancy you." He scoffed and started off toward the stern, clutching his sword,

"I was not! I don't 'fancy you' in the slightest." I grinned and walked up to where he was leaning against the railing,

"Oh really? Then why do you steal my hat all the time?" I pulled it off and started tickling his nose with the feather that was sticking out from the brim. He wrinkled his nose a few times and then rolled his eyes,

"Because, I don't like you. I'm a year older than you Annie. It's pathetic how you chase after me. Really." I glared up at him and quickly pulled my sword on him,

"I am not pathetic!!!!" I growled. He slowly pushed the tip of my sword away from his throat and chuckled,

"Easy darling. I was just joking." I rolled my eyes and sheathed my sword,

"To your station Turner." He shrugged and started off towards one of the on-deck cannons. Daddy walked up next to me and laughed,

"Do I sense a relationship between you and young Will? If so, I know, just the thing to make it all better. Rum!" I rolled my eyes. Of course Dad would only think of rum in a time like this.

"No Jack. He's just a no good scallywag with a head too big for his hat." Jack smirked,

"Good point. With Elizabeth as his mother and Will as his father, it was only to be expected." I laughed,

"Well, Captain. What do you need me to do?" He shrugged and then giggled. I had a feeling that he broke into my rum cabinet when I wasn't looking,

"Let's go boss those people around!!" He gestured towards the crew and I rolled my eyes,

"You go take a nap Dad. I'll handle it." I pushed him out of my way and approached the crew, who looked a little worried that the Captain hadn't given any orders yet. I sighed,

"Man your stations!!!!" I shouted and started up the stairs to where Gibbs was steering the ship.

"Hard to starboard." I mumbled. He glanced down at me,

"You're mad! We'll be in their range!" I grinned and used Daddy's signature line,

"If I wasn't mad this would never work." He nodded in agreement and quickly turned the boat starboard. I watched the Navy ship that was coming up on us fast.

"Uh. . .Pintel, Ragetti!!!" I barked out into the crew, hoping they would hear me. Immediately, the two pirates, one short and bald and the other tall, skinny and with one wooden eye appeared at my sides,

"Annie." I nodded,

"Fetch the big guns." They nodded and bolted across the deck. I turned around to face the stern and watched as the ship came up behind us. I bit my lip,

"Should we fly a Navy flag?" I asked Gibbs while he continued to control the ship. He shook his head,

"There's no time. They're probably already loaded. It wouldn't be right to make them unload their cannons and then come back with an attack ourselves." I rolled my eyes,

"What kind of pirate are you Gibbs? Screw courtesy if we don't do something they're going to start shooting and then we'll have to make our way back to Tortuga with a wounded ship." He nodded,

"Fine." I turned back to the crew,

"Hoist the colors!!!" Immediately, two unimportant crew members carried a Navy flag to the mast and raised it into the wind. I watched it go up to the top of the mast and then turned back to look back at the ship. They weren't slowing down. Gibbs growled,

"They don't believe us. Now what?" I bit my lip, thinking. Will walked up behind me,

"What are we going to do?" I looked up at him. And then I came up with a plan so crazy it just might work.

"We're going to let them board." They both looked at me as if I was mad,

"What?!" I nodded,

"But we're going to hide the crew first. Keep the cleaner ones up here, and get the uniforms off of those officers we're holding." Will nodded,

"Sparrow's plans never fail." Gibbs nodded,

"Very well." I marched to the railing and shout to the crew,

"Down below!! Everyone now!!!" They all looked up at me like I was crazy but followed my orders anyways. Pintel and Ragetti returned to my flanks,

"Orders, Captain?" I nodded,

"Hide my father in the head. We don't need him to be found. They don't know this is the Pearl, but if they find him, they'll take her as well." Both men nodded and marched off across the deck. I grabbed Will's arm,

"Get your father to help us. It only takes three men to run a ship this size. And bring the officers or at least their clothes." He nodded and bolted down the stairs. Gibbs chuckled,

"Your mother would be proud, you know. She was so worried that you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself." I nodded,

"I know, Mr. Gibbs." After a few moments of watching the Navy vessel with a sharp eye, Will and Will (heehee) walked up on the deck, both dressed in the Navy uniforms, and each carrying another. I took the one from Will and Gibbs took the other from his father. I walked down the stairs and into the Captains quarters and quickly changed. I stuffed my hat underneath his desk before walking back out onto the deck where Will was waiting for me. I grinned,

"Well aren't you handsome?" He rolled his eyes,

"I think you should put this one instead." I took the bundle of fabric out of his hands only to realize it was one of his mother's dresses. I rolled my eyes,

"Seriously?" He nodded, looking serious now,

"They're going to get suspicious when they find a woman wearing a man's uniform." I sighed and walked back to the door,

"Fine! But if you say anything besides that I look pretty, I'm throwing you off the ship. Or sell you out to the Navy." He laughed,

"Okay, I promise." I groaned and walked back into the quarters to change again and this time, walked out wearing a frilly, creme colored dress. Will was leaning against the mast, grinning,

"I hate you." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist,

"Well, for the time being pretend that you love me and we'll be fine." I groaned and we walked up the stairs together. Will's father muffled his laughter but Mr. Gibbs, obviously not wanting to upset me grinned,

"You look very pretty Annie." I rolled my eyes,

"Cut the crap Gibbs." I looked back at the Navy boat and sighed,

"Weigh anchor. We've got a show to put on." Turners father and son ran down the steps and each lowered and anchor into the ocean sand. I sighed as Will returned to my side and returned his hand to my waist. I laughed,

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He grinned down at me,

"Only if you are." I sighed and we stood there, waiting to be boarded.

**LOL love that. Yeah Will and Annie are kind like me and my foster cousin (who's not really my cousin so get those nasty thoughts out of ur heads) lol**


	2. Fiance

**Sorry I haven't worked on this in so long haha. I'm getting back into lovely pirates.**

I gently fanned myself as the General that boarded from the Nazy ship walked up to the helm and inspected us critically. Will, being the protective bugger he was, pulled me closer to his side. The General frowned down at Gibbs and then turned his eyes to Mr. Turner.

"So you're meaning to tell me that this is a ship sent on a private mission by the Queen?" We all nodded, trying to keep the nervous looks off our faces. The officer turned and came to stand in front of me, earning a badly concealed glare from Will. The officer smirked and adressed me,

"And you, young lady, what is your purpose here?" I took a breath and looked up into his face sheepishly,

"I refused to be left home while my fiance went on the mission. I insisted he took me with him. I wouldn't live without him. I couldn't." The General nodded and looked at Will, who was wearing a higher ranked uniform that the others.

"And you, Colonel, you're her fiance, I assume?" Will nodded curtly and glared up angrily into the General's face. The man continued,

"So, you're forbidden to tell me the nature of your mission, or do you just refuse?" Gibbs started to nod, but Mr. Turner stepped in,

"We're searching for Captain Jack Sparrow. He stole several priceless gems from the Queen about a month ago." We all nodded in agreement and the officer looked at us skeptically.

"Sparrow, eh? I heard that he was reported dead, about a week ago. Or was that a cover fabricated by you lot?" Will nodded,

"Yes. The Queen wanted the capture of Sparrow kept quiet. We almost had him a few days ago, but he wounded our ship and we were forced to retreat." The officer nodded and glanced over his shoulder, where several of his men were lounging about the deck.

"Surely you won't mind if we search your craft, now would you? Nothing personal, just something that must be done." Will's muscles tensed around me, but Mr. Turner, ever confident in my father and his crew, nodded.

"Of course. Be our guest." The officer frowned at Mr. Turner,

"Actually, I was asking permission from your superior, Lieutenant." We all turned and watched Will warily. Our fate was in his hands now. Whether or not we were labeled suspect, or if the enemy crew would be allowed to go down below, which could also get us arrested. Either way, it was a great gamble. Will looked anxiously down at me and then back and the General.

"Uh, of course. But please do not go rifling through our private things. My fiance would be rather embarrassed if you happened upon her unders." I blushed and pinched his waist sharply before turning my gaze to the deck. The General agreed,

"Of course. My crew is comprised of gentlemen and we shall do no such thing." He nodded once at Will and then walked down the stairs amongst his men,

"Clean sweep, gents. Make it quick." The entire crew rushed down into the brig and we watched nervously as the officer watched his men from the top of the stairs. It wasn't until the officer glanced back at us that the usually calm Mr. Turner started freaking out.

"What if they find Elizabeth?" he hissed, "Or Jack? Or any of the crew? What are we supposed to do then? Fight? Let them arrest us?" I stared straight ahead.

"We'll fight. I'm not going to let a bunch of pompous pricks take away my freedom. A turncoat like you should understand that, Mr. Turner," I stated simply, "I'm not dying today, and I'm not giving up the ship I was born and raised on. We _will _fight and _they _will all die." As soon as I finished my speech, an officer ran up from the brig, pulling Elizabeth with him. Will and Mr. Turner both jerked forward, Will pulling me along with him. I knew it would come to this. Lies come first, and then the first if necessary.

I pulled away from Will and slowly made my way down the stairs, earning a grimace from everyone,

"Release my governess, if you'd please sir!" The trio looked up at me in shock, Elizabeth and the officer quickly released her. He looked at me, confused,

"But, I found her hiding behind a hammock miss--"

"All the same! Women should not be handled roughly as you were just now! I'd thank you to refrain from searching this ship, sir." He glanced up at the General and then walked off to stand at the side of the deck. I was about to walk back up to the helm, when a shout echoed from the brig,

"Sir!! It's him, it's Sparrow!!" The General started down the stairs, but I pulled my sword from the folds of my dress at the same Elizabeth did, and we barred his way. I glared at him while the other rushed from the helm,

"You've made a rather unfortunate discovery I'm afraid, sir. Now, in the words of an old enemy, 'Surrender now, and only some of you will die. Or don't, and you will fight, and shall all die'." The officer gaped at me and we all turned our attention down to the brig when a loud scream was heard and then a thump. Then, Jack strided up the stairs, wiped his sword off with a hand-kerchief, and smirking.

"Now then, Annie. It sounds like you're causing quite a ruckus. Care to explain?" The man glanced from me to Jack, confused. I laughed.

"Why, of course, _Father._ I was just giving this man two options. Fight and die, or surrender, and spare a fair number of his men." Forgetting about the officer off to the side, I turned my back to him and held to tip of my sword just inches from the General's neck,

"Have you decided your fate sir? I hope it is--"

"Annie!!" Will shouted. I spun around just in time to see him run his sword through the forgotten soldier, who had been charging to attack me, the greatest threat at the moment. The officer fell to the deck, clutching his wound while Will turned around and looked down at me,

"Sorry about that." I nodded. I was about to look back at the General when something smashed over my head, and I completely lost consciousness.

**oh snap!!!**


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**yay!! another chapter**

When I woke up, my head was throbbing, and I found myself looking up at Will, who was holding my head in his lap. I sat up shakily and then ended up falling back into his lap. I groaned,

"Ugh, where the bloody hell are we?" He frowned and patted down a stray hair of mine,

"A jail in Port Royal. After that old bloke hit you over the head, all hell broke loose, and we lost. We lost quite a few men too. A lot of others injured." I frowned and my eyes slowly trailed down his face, past his shoulders, to his right arm, which was now wrapped tightly in a bandage. I frowned.

"Where's your Mum and Dad? Jack?" Will shook his head and stared out a small barred window across the room.

"I don't know. Mum said that she was going to try and talk our way out of it. Dad said that he was just going along with whatever she said. And Jack, I haven't heard anything from him since they left. He looked really beaten up." He sighed, "But anyways, how are you feeling?" I sighed and massaged my temples,

"Like crap. Ugh, my head hasn't hurt this much since Jack got me to try rum." Will frowned and shifted his legs so I was more comfortable,

"Anything I could do?" I shrugged. There was one thing, but he usually refuses when I ask.

"Wanna sing me a song, you stupid, hard-headed pirate?" He laughed,

"Fine. But only because you're injured. Never again." I nodded impatiently and closed my eyes, waiting for some new song to fill the air.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
You see me make my way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did you know..._

_That I was Romeo and I was throwing pebbles  
And your daddy says, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And you were crying on the staircase  
begging me please don't go...  
And you said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
And we keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... Escape this town for a little while._

_Cause I was Romeo - You were a scarlet letter,  
And your daddy says "Stay away from Juliet"  
but you were everything to me  
And you were begging me, please don't go,  
And you said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Juliet save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it is real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

I smiled softly as the tempo of the song slowed. . .

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And you said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,  
Then I knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say...yes.

Will grinned and I laughed when I saw that he was looking especially proud of himself. Leave it to him to rewrite the entire ending of Romeo and Juliet. Everything was silent until some one in the cell next door started clapping quietly. Will chuckled and sighed,

"So how are we gonig to get out of here?" I sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, your dad's the blacksmith! You should know how to work the hinges on these cells better than me!!" He nodded and leaned back against the wall. I was about to start yelling at him, when we heard an explosion. Will and I, and all the other prisoners stood up and looked out the windows to see a large ship sailing across that harbor. I laughed,

"It's the Pearl!! They did it!!" Will was watching silently and frowned,

"What a minute. . .Isn't that. . ? Everyone get down!!!" He grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me to his chest as he dropped down to the floor. Seconds later, the wall behind us was blown in and rubble and dirt covered us. Will quickly pushed the stone away and helped me up and then we climbed through the wall and started sneaking our way down to the beach. Before Will could say a word, I stripped down to my underwear and dove into the water. His eyes nearly popped out of his head before he jumped in behind me and we started swimming for the ship.

_~X~X~X~_

I climbed up the rope behind Will up to the deck, and Elizabeth had a blanket ready for me as I pulled myself up. I wrapped it around me and walked up to Jack who was watching the soldiers as we sailed away. I frowned,

"How did you get out, Dad?" He shrugged,

"The usual. Swords. Muskets. . .Rum." I nodded and walked off towards Will, whose wounde was now being tended to by Gibbs. He smiled up at me and then winced as Gibbs pulled the fresh bandage into a tight knot. I grabbed his hand to calm him and as soon as I did, the crew rushed off to 'give us some privacy.' I smirked and sat down next to him on the rail while the boat rocked gently in the waves.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it my little sidekick?" I looked up at him and snorted.

"Pssh. I am not your sidekick. I'm too fabulous. . .and due to my social standing on this ship, I'm your boss!" Will looked over and me and then jumped onto the deck,

"Please. If I wanted to, I could have my way with you up against this rail right here, right now." I scoffed,

"Yeah righ-- Hey!!! Don't touch me there!!" Will had grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him and then backed me up to the rail until our bodies were pressed together. He leaned forward until his lips were grazing my ear and then laughed,

"Never underestimate a pirate. You never know what might happen." He smirked at me once, and then walked away to join the crew, leaving me stunned. I pulled the blanket tighter around me and then walked down to the brig, to steal some of Will's clothes, like I always did when none were available for me.

***squee* that was shmexy!!!**_  
_


End file.
